A Summer in the Start of Autumn
by MatchMakerDemon
Summary: Hiyori is bothered whether she would give the ticket to Hibiya or not. -I really love these two! Slight OOC. Sorry for the wrong grammars.:)


Looking at her feet, Hiyori walked her way back to her house. There were scattered red leaves all around the place. The autumn season is starting but she was thinking to deeply to even notice such things.

"Hi-Hiyori?"

Hiyori finally looked up and saw a blushing Hibiya Amamiya sitting on a bench. She frowned a bit but let out a sigh afterwards

"O-oh…It's you" she made a bothered expression but Hibiya didn't seem to notice it.

"Isn't late already? Why aren't you home yet?"

"It's not that late yet, who are you? My father? I just finished my piano practice for the upcoming competition next week" she answered.

"I see…Good luck on that" he smiled but deep inside, he really wants to see her perform. He could only see her play during practice but it's different when it's the completion. It's something an Asahina Fan shouldn't miss but he has no money to buy a ticket so it can't be helped. And the competition is usually held at the city. He's afraid that going with her would trigger a bad memory.

She sat beside him and stared at her hand in her lap. She was wondering if she should give Hibiya the ticket she got earlier. The teacher gave it to her and said that she could take a friend to cheer her on since she's look a little down but she doesn't really know who to give that to. She's not close enough to anyone in her class even though she's really popular (besides Hibiya of course). But she don't really know why she wants Hibiya to be there. It will be embarrassing to see him there and besides, going back to the city with him would just make her remember those painful days they spend inside the heat haze daze so he might refuse.

"Hiyori? Are you alright?" Hibiya slightly shake her with a worried expression

She doesn't really know why 'But, I won't lose anything if I try right?' she thought.

"Uhm…watch my performance on the completion." She said, making it look like an order more than a request.

"EH?!"

"You're slow. I have a VIP ticket and I have no use to it so I'll just give it to you"

She handed him the red ticket and he made a weird expression.

"F-for real?! I- I mean s-something like this! I-"

"What? You don't like it? Then give it back" she said with her arms folded to her chest.

"It's not like that! It's just…the city…"

"Don't worry…I already got over it." She lied, averting her eyes from his.

"B-but Hiyori, Is it really alright?" he asked again. Of course, he's happy about it but what about Hiyori? He's worried that she might hate him or something. He made a weird expression again.

"Geez…you're creepy. It's fine already" she stated as she stood up, her hands on her waist.

She turned around.

"After all…"She finally remembered why she want Hibiya to be there. "I need someone who will save me again when I came back there"

Hibiya blushed furiously as expected.

Hiyori finally turned to look at him again, with a very unusual smile on her face. It's a sweet and sincere one. "You'll save me again, right?"

Hibiya blushed even more. He never expected something like this to happen even in his fantasies. This was the first time he saw her smile like that. There were butterflies in his stomach. It was weird but it's warm and fluffy at the same time.

"I promise! I'll protect you no matter what!" he suddenly said with a high-pitched voice making Hiyori laugh.

"Hahah, are you a girl?" she finally stoped laughing "I know you would. Let's visit the Mekakushi Dan too"

"Yeah…let's do that" Hibiya smiled, remembering the friends he made in the city. They helped him a lot and also, without them, Hiyori wouldn't be standing in front of him now.

"Ah! The sun's already setting! Let's go!"

Hiyori grabbed his hand and he blushed once again as she drag him. Even though the things that happened last summer was not a good memory, it shouldn't be forgotten. It made her realize many things. Even though Hibiya is reckless and a disgusting guy, he's the closest person to her. He was her hero after all.

'_So…Now that our fate is changed. Let's make a new future. A future where you and me existed."_


End file.
